


Daydream

by Filthmonger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Or; The Perks of Being in the Demo.Set in the scenario presented in the DRV3 Demo -albeit with significantly fewer dead fortunetellers- Akamatsu Kaede has to learn how to deal with her two roommates. More specifically, her feelings regarding them and the bed they share.





	Daydream

The first thing Akamatsu Kaede noticed, even before she opened her eyes, was the heat. It was a soft warmth that came from in front and behind her, a gentle caress that would lull her back to sleep if her eyes didn’t open. When her eyes did open they were met with a soft mess of mousey brown hair curled up against her shoulder. Slow breaths ruffled her shirt collar. Another rhythm tickled her hair and neck from behind. Something shuffled, brushing briefly against her body. The brief forgetfulness of waking filled her with panic, before her brain finally reminded her of where she was and the panic… well, the panic stayed, but for another reason entirely.

_Oh._ She thought.

She was lying on her side atop a simple bed, in a simple room. Everything was designed to be modern, or on the border of science fiction, full of black and silver and hidden lights. The room had smelt of bleach and abandonment when she’d first walked in, but now it smelt of something else. Of people. More specifically, the two people she was lying between.

Makoto Naegi moved in his sleep, curling up tighter against her. Peaceful sleep suited the short boy –shorter than her, even!- his cute face free of the nerves that seemed to plague him yesterday. He was still wearing his green hoodie and black trousers, the hood having somehow half-covered his head. He unconsciously nuzzled up against her, his face perilously close to her chest. It took Kaede an undue amount of effort not to run her fingers through his hair and cradle him close. Which was unusual, given she’d known him for all of one day.

Hajime Hinata lay behind her, one arm draped over her waist. She felt like she should move it, but something always stopped her. He was Makoto’s exact opposite; tall, handsome and broad-shouldered. His hair was short and dark, and his attire trousers and a white shirt. The only thing he had removed was his tie, which lay on the table beside the bed. Their closeness meant she could feel the muscles work under that shirt. Hard, well formed. Like Makoto she’d known only known him for a day, but his forwardness… she suspected it was just the work of his dreams. She thought she heard him whisper something –Nani? Nanami?- and he shuffled against her.

_Oh no._ She thought as her cheeks grew hotter.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the memories came back. Of how her captor, the eccentric teddy-bear Monokuma, had showed them to the room. How he had joked about the things two young boys and a young girl could get up to. Of how her mind had briefly filled with images she knew better than to have. And the embarrassment of finding only one bed. They had scoured the cupboard and drawers for anything spare, but nothing had been found. No extra covers, nor pillows, not even a sheet. Makoto had offered to sleep on the cold floor. So had Kaede. Hajime wasn’t going to let them. They’d argued for a good half hour, before finally deciding that they would just have to share, and hope for the best.

_This is the best._ Part of her said. The rest of her shushed it.

The heat was unbearable. Not because it was stifling, or unpleasant, but because of how it seeped into her and made her skin flush. How it and the intoxicating musk of the boys filled her head with wants and needs. She half-wondered what Makoto’s face would be like if he awoke to her squeezing him into her chest. What Hajime’s first words would be if she ground her hips against his. She pushed the thoughts from her head as quickly as possible but they just piled back in. The fact she could feel something besides the heat wasn’t helping. 

Well, two somethings, more specifically. She knew it was normal for boys to wake up like this. Absolutely normal, no reflection on them or her or their feelings about her. None whatsoever. Although, if they were… if they did dream about her like that... Hajime shifted again, his something pressing into the soft flesh of her behind. Snapshots of her own dreams floated back into her mind. Images of hands and tongues and lips exploring forbidden places. Of kisses and caresses. And of altogether more intimate things. Some of which she had no idea she’d ever wanted.

Kaede pushed the image of her sandwiched between them in a very different way out of her head. Or tried to. But imagining Makoto’s peaceful face contorted with pleasure as he squirmed beneath her was just too much fun. As was Hajime’s strong hands cupping her naked breasts as he took her from behind. Or their lips across her collarbone as her delicate, pianist’s fingers tended to their needs. Their hard, throbbing needs.  
She needed to get out of there.

She carefully moved Hajime’s arm from her waist –a little pang of regret shooting through her. She tried to pull into a sitting position but the change in weight made them both stir, and she shot back between them. Her heartbeat had jumped higher, her ears burning alongside her cheeks. Makoto murmured something, his hands tightening around the strings of his hoodie. A bad dream, perhaps? 

_You could give him a better one._ Part of her said. 

She swallowed and waited for the two of them to settle again, before sliding and wriggling down the bed. It took her a long time, as she paused every few inches to make sure neither of them woke to find her half way down their bodies, staring at the glimpse of toned stomach exposed by Hajime’s untucked shirt. Or worse, when her head was hovering between their flies. Her hands trembled against the sheets; she could see the outlines. The little tents of strained fabric. _It would be so easy_ she thought _to just have a little peek._ She could just tug the zippers down, and reach inside to take hold of the hot, hard flesh. Or unbutton them wholly and pull their cocks into the open air. She wondered what they looked like. Makoto’s would be average, with a little curve towards his navel. Shaved, she thought –she didn’t know why, it just fit. Hajime would be bigger, thicker. Straight and settled into a forest of pubic hair. Her fingers twitched. She could just… find out and see. Maybe give them both something pleasant to wake up to. She imagined their surprise, their shocked but pleased faces as she stroked their shafts. Or wrapped her lips around one and teased them out of their dreams. 

Kaede slid off the bed and silently ran into the bathroom. She locked the door. And then double checked to make absolutely sure. She quivered, resting against the tiled walls as her heart pounded in her chest. She needed a shower. A cold one. A very cold one. She stripped quickly and inelegantly, leaving the pile of pink and white in one corner of the bathroom. She bit her lip as she peeled her sodden panties off. She tossed the sticky reminder onto the sink and tried not to think about it.

It took some fiddling, and one swear word, but finally a cascade of warm water washed over her. She sighed and basked for a moment. She reached for the soap and began to clean herself. Her hands glided across her soft curves; over thighs and stomach and chest. She wiped the stubborn suds away, gnawing on her lip. It was her own hands, her own body, but… every touch was still electric. Every brush along her smooth skin sent a spark up her spine. She put the soap away and let her hands wander. She ran her hands over her ample breasts, feeling the weight slip past her fingers. A flash of imagination replaced her hands with Hajime’s, his thumb and forefinger locked around a hardening nipple. She squeaked, and moved her hands away. But Makoto was there, guiding them down her stomach to the tingling, aching need between her legs.

The first touch made her moan. Her fingers traced along her folds, pushing into the warm depths beyond. She wasn’t normally so forward in her thoughts -she sighed contentedly as the first finger slipped into her slit- but the two of them were just so… nice. Nice to look at, nice to talk to, nice to… lie beside… She bit her lip, her thumb brushing along her clit. Her free hand groped her breast, mimicking her mental Makoto. She didn’t normally think about two at once, but being so spoiled for choice… what was a girl to do?

She groaned: her head was swimming with phantom kisses and stoking hands and her fingers just couldn’t keep up. She needed more. Something stronger. _You could always go find the real deal_ Part of her said, and for a moment she was sorely tempted. How would they react to her, emerging from the bathroom dripping wet and naked? Would they stare as she fingered herself in front of them, or would they given into their lust immediately and ravage her? Makoto would be shy, and need coaxing. The poor boy was so timid… she could crawl over and unzip his trousers. Have her mouth on his cock before he could even process it. Hajime, however… he would take charge. Grab her by the hips or thighs and have his way with her up against a wall.

Kaede whimpered. She had three fingers inside her and it wasn’t enough! Her displeasure brought her back to the real world, and the dripping shower brought an idea to mind. She propped herself up on her tip-toes and- she smiled. The showerhead was detachable.

She gasped as the water gushed against her. She held the showerhead closer, until it was practically touching her folds. She whimpered. Her head swam. In her mind’s eye the showerhead was gone and in its place was Makoto, his fingers sinking into her plush arse as his tongue slid into her depths. She imagined him kneeling below her, felt her hands run through the wet softness of his hair, heard him moan as he stroked himself.  
She doubled over with pleasure, biting her lip to stop a scream. Her hand pressed against the wall to steady herself and suddenly Hajime’s firm hands were around her waist, his hips smacking into her arse as he pounded her from behind. Her knees knocked together and her thighs clenched around the shower head as she willed her imaginary lover to go faster. She squirmed, her breath ragged and desperate. She wanted him... needed him…

 _You can have him_ Part of her said. _He’s just outside. Take him!_

She forced her fingers down to her clit. She rubbed circles, flicked, even lightly pinched the sensitive bud to drown out the voice in her head. Her legs quivered and collapsed, bringing her onto all fours. Hajime was still going, filling her to the brim as she moaned around Makoto’s cock. Chest pressed into the cold tiles and her arse rose higher. The showerhead held firmly between her thighs as she slid her fingers inside her. As she stroked and probed every familiar spot. Her other hand tentatively ran a finger round the rim of another hole. She’d never… not even considered it. Let alone tried it.

_But with both of them she could._

Her scream was muffled, accompanied by the metallic tang of blood from her lip. The showerhead clattered to the floor. She shivered and twitched as the aftershocks ran through her. Stopping her from even breathing for a few blissful seconds. When she finally recovered she was lying on her back, staring up at the fluorescent lights and panting. She felt dirtier than she had when she got in the shower. 

A knock.

“Kaede? Are you okay in there? We heard a noise!” It was Makoto.

She sat up, cheeks somehow getting redder despite already being the colour of a ripe tomato. “I-I’m fine! I just slipped!”

“That’s a relief…”

“Take your time, breakfast won’t be for another hour.” Hajime this time.

“I-I’m almost done!” She replied. She sprung up to her feet, or as best she could while they were shaking like a new-born deer’s. She dried herself as quickly as possible and tried not to think about what, exactly, they had heard. Or how much of it. Or if it had… they had… She shook her head. No, no, no! They wouldn’t have done that!

 _Yet._ Part of her said. _They’ll probably wait until they have time alone to remember._

She lightly smacked her cheeks. They wouldn’t-! She couldn’t think about that kind of thing. Think about them stroking their cocks to her moans. Think about them imaging her on their knees and serving them, like she had imagined herself. She’d already taken care of herself!

_They could take care of you too. A whole hour before breakfast…_

That… was a lot of time, she admitted.

_All you’d have to do is walk outside right now. Clothes still in a pile on the floor._

Her eyes flicked over to the pile. Then back to the mirror, where her exhausted but satisfied face stared back at her. Then down to her body; to her still erect nipples and goose-bump covered flesh. She could still… She shook her head and snatched her underwear from the pile. Her panties were still sticky, but she pulled them on anyway; she couldn’t risk going commando in a skirt. Not with how today had gone.

_Or how tonight might go._

She paused, her hand on the doorknob. How many more nights would she have to spend in the same bed with them? Just one had set her off like this, another… and another… between their warm bodies… She shook her head violently. Breathed deeply. Pulled the door open and greeted her roommates with a smile.

_How many more until you indulge?_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the sequel here: (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12019530)


End file.
